Freedom at a Price
by RachS
Summary: Boq knows this is a step too far - even if it does mean his people will be free - but it's too late to change his mind. Multi fic.


Well it's been quite a while since I last posted anything! I've got a few unfinished pieces and a couple of one shots but I wanted to get started on a new multi chapter fic, so here goes:

* * *

Boq paced up and down the halls of the Governors Mansion, going over the day's events in his head. He thought about the other Munchkins, about what they had asked him to do and what he had agreed to, but mostly he thought about Nessarose. Sighing, he stood still and looked up at the ceiling. She would be in bed now, fast asleep and oblivious to everything. Boq shook his head. Maybe the Munchkins were going too far with their plan…

Boq didn't have long to ponder this thought, or regret his decision, as there was a sudden noise when the clocks chimed twelve; the time they had agreed to put the plan into action. This noise was followed by a sharp rapping on the back door. They were exactly on time. He moved to the kitchen and opened the door. Behind it stood a group of Munchkin men.

'Did anyone see you?' Boq looked past them and out into the garden.

'Don't worry about it.' A red haired Munchkinlander spoke, 'We went unnoticed. Now, where is she?'

Boq swallowed hard. He couldn't help but think that this was a mistake. There must be another way around this, another way to solve all the Munchkinlander's problems without hurting Nessa in the process. She had done bad things, maybe even wicked things, but he could see that this was too much.

'Not changing your mind are you?' A dark haired Munchkinlander spoke this time, 'too long with your pretty mistress turned you soft? Do you melt when she looks at you? Can she make you forget all the things she's done?

'Stop it!' Boq snapped. He turned from the others and began to head upstairs. 'Follow me.'

* * *

It was past midnight when Nessarose awoke to the peculiar feeling of being watched. She slowly pulled herself into a seated position and glanced around the room. Sure enough, silhouetted against the window- the only source of light in the room- was the figure of a man. The figure moved forwards and his face was illuminated by the moonlight. It was not a face Nessarose recognised.

'I'm sorry, Your Eminence, did we wake you?'

'Who...who are you? How did you get in here?' Nessarose wanted to scream but fought the urge, instead trying to remain calm, although she could not hide the wavering tone of her voice. The man moved closer still, closing the gap between himself and Nessa, who found herself doing what she always did when she needed help.

'Boq!' Nessa screamed, sure that the Munchkin would come to her aid. The man standing before her grinned and shook his head.

'That won't work, I'm afraid,' he laughed, and looked over to the other side of the room. 'Will it?'

Confused, Nessa followed the man's gaze to the other side of the room. There standing in the doorway was Boq. Nessa could just make out his face in the light of the moon filtering through the window.

'Boq what's going on?' Nessa's voice shook with fear and panic. Boq's face was passive and expressionless. The reply to Nessa's question came not from him but from the man by the window.

'Don't play the innocent with us,' he spat. 'Your laws have kept the Munchkins as prisoners in their own land, and kept one of us as a prisoner in this very mansion, and now me, and Boq, and many others of our people, have had enough. We've decided that's it's time you know what it feels like to be us.'

He stepped forwards so he was standing right next to Nessa's bed. Nessa tried to pull herself across the bed away from him but she couldn't move fast enough. She felt the man's arms around her as he lifted her from the bed. Hands gripping the bed covers, she desperately tried to struggle free, but she was too weak.

'Boq please. Don't do this. Am I really that bad? Boq?' Nessa pleaded as she was carried from the room. If Boq felt any emotion at hearing the mix of terror and confusion in Nessa's voice, his face did not betray it. He simply followed the other man out of the house and down to a carriage waiting outside.


End file.
